1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for purchasing a personal recording media, and more particularly to a system capable of searching one or more musical compositions, editing the searched musical compositions, and purchasing a recording media such as CD, MD, cassette tape and the like into which the edited musical compositions are inserted.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a customer can produce an original compilation recording media which is unique to the customer by renting or purchasing a MD, CD, cassette tape and the like, selecting the customer's favorite musical compositions by utilizing a reproducing/recording apparatus such as a CD player/recorder, a cassette deck and the like, and editing and recording the selected musical compositions into recording media such as a MD, CD, or cassette tape in the customer's preferred order.
For example, even for musical compositions by a single musician or artist, it is rare that all personally favorite musical compositions are recorded in just one album such as an MD, CD, or cassette tape. Accordingly, when the customer desires to produce a personally original compilation recording media such as an album composed of only the customer's personally favorite musical compositions, the customer has to purchase or rent a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, and then select, edit, and then record personally favorite musical compositions using reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus in such a manner that a few musical compositions are selected from one album, more musical compositions are selected from another album and further musical compositions are selected from another album.
Similarly, when the customer desires to produce an album composed of musical compositions by a plurality of musicians or artists, a plurality of albums by each of the musicians or artists have to be purchased or rent, and then the desired personally original compilation recording media must be produced by using the reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus.
In the above mentioned conventional methods, there is a problem, such that when a customer desires to produce an original compilation recording media, the customer has to purchase or rent a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, and then select, edit, and then record personally favorite musical compositions from them using reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus, and as a result, it would be more costly than purchasing one MD, CD, cassette tape and the like having those personally favorite musical compositions, and also it would take time for reproducing/editing/recording.
Further, there is another problem, such that because a customer freely produces a personally original compilation recording media by copying the musical compositions from a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, without concern for the existence of the copyrights of the musical compositions, the copyright owners can not collect royalties for the copyrights regarding their own musical compositions, and as a result, no return has been provided for the music industries as well as for the musical composers.
In the view point of their strategies in businesses, the businesses such as the advertising agencies, broadcasting companies, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), mobile-phone ISPs, and the like, who deal with the customers directly or indirectly, are targeting the personal information of the customers for use in their businesses. As a result, the personal information of the consumers is quite valuable as one of the marketing tools.
However, there are problems in dealing with the personal information of customers.
Remarkably, the acquisition of personal information from the customers by business agencies generates some legal problems such as privacy problems. Because of their values, once they have acquired the personal information of the customers, many business agencies attempt to re-use or to re-distribute the acquired personal information of the customers for other purposes and/or for other agencies in the Internet without notifying the customers of the re-uses and/or re-distributions of the personal information.
In this regard, some customers claim that their privacy is infringed by the business agencies because their personal information are re-used and/or re-distributed without the customer's consent.
Therefore, there needs to be a privacy permission scheme for providing a customer with an access control of his personal information in order to permit an appropriate use or distribution of the customer's personal information while protecting inappropriate use or distribution of the customer's personal information by business agencies and/or third parties.